


Naughty Boy

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke decides to go snooping around in Itachi's room and finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please overlook the misuse of formatting. I have used *asterisks* to denote where italics should be. 
> 
> ~Enjoy the story~

Sasuke was home alone. He was bored and feeling very mischievous. It was times like these that he normally found himself in deep trouble from his family or his sensei. It wasn’t his fault that he enjoyed being naughty, in fact, he felt that it was actually something that was probably bred in him… like a character trait; just a slight flaw in his personality… something that couldn’t be helped.

Last week he had gotten caught pilfering through Kakashi’s porn collection while he visited his teacher’s residence. Kakashi had left him at his apartment momentarily while he ran to Ichiraku’s Ramen Shop to fetch them a bite to eat. He enjoyed spending time at his sensei’s house very much, and the main reason for it was that he loved riffling through Kakashi’s extensive library of dirty books. Kakashi had given him quite the tongue lashing when he had caught him, but Sasuke had secretly managed to sneak one of the little pornographic novels into the front of his pants before Kakashi noticed. 

He had spent the next few nights in his room with his door locked, under the quilts on his bed with a flashlight, reading Make-Out Paradise Yaoi Edition No. 11, and was overwhelmed with the idea of guys fucking each other. He found himself completely intrigued. He had always been somewhat attracted to men and not women, and decided that was just another one of those little ‘personality flaws’ he possessed… something that couldn’t be helped.

One person in particular who fascinated him more than anyone was his older brother Itachi. Sasuke idolized him… dreamed about him… fantasized about him. It was Itachi whom he thought about as he flipped slowly through the pages of the stolen graphic novel. It was Itachi’s cock he imagined being buried in his own ass as he poured over picture after picture after picture of naked men jacking, sucking and fucking each other. 

Four days later, he was bored with Make-Out Paradise. He could literally have recited it verbatim and explained what was taking place in each picture from memory. So he had stashed it in his drawer underneath his underwear along with his other ill-gotten items including a pair of Naruto’s used underwear that smelled like sweat and cum, one of Kakashi‘s worn masks that smelled like the cologne Kakashi wore when he wasn‘t on a mission, one of Shikamaru’s earrings taken directly from his earlobe while he was sleeping, and a sex video that he had swiped from his father‘s night table drawer, among other things. 

Sasuke had a thing for stealing items that belonged to others. Normally the objects of his desire were more attractive to him if they had been in contact with the body of the person he had stolen them from. It was like indirectly having a part of that person with him. He could hold Kakashi’s mask to his face and breathe in when he jacked off and imagine that it was his teacher’s hand stroking his aching horny cock. 

Reading Make-Out Paradise and imagining that his sensei had likely beaten off to the very book he was holding, made him all the more aroused as images rolled through his mind of Itachi fucking him in the way the pictures portrayed… and Kakashi watching hungrily from the sidelines made for even more entertaining imagery. 

He was a pervert. He knew it… but it was just a ‘personality flaw’. Something that couldn’t be helped.

~ ~ ~ 

Presently, he was home alone, and decided that the old adage was true, “Idle hands were in fact the devil’s workshop,” because he felt like being naughty. He decided that he would sneak into Itachi’s room and do a little snooping. 

He quietly slid the shoji screen open to reveal the inviting sanctuary that belonged to his older brother. Everything was clean, well-kept and very organized. ‘Just like Itachi’, he thought to himself. Itachi was the best at everything he did. He was already head of ANBU, already in line for Hokage, already touted as the greatest member of the Uchiha clan with his ‘bordering on the miraculous’ shinobi skills and abilities… Itachi. He seemed so far away to Sasuke and yet he slept in the bedroom immediately next to his night after night. 

What sort of thing could he find that belonged to Itachi that he could take for his stash? There would be no dirty underwear, no sweat-laden ninja blacks lying around forsaken on the floor. Itachi would have fastidiously gathered up all of his worn clothing and taken them to the washroom in an effort to be of a help to mother. 

What could he possibly find? He rummaged through Itachi’s closet with rows of neatly hung, pressed and sorted ANBU and jounin uniforms, his boots lined painstakingly in order in the floor of his closet, his wraps all rolled neatly in a stack in the corner… nothing there. 

He knelt down and looked under his bed… completely empty… nothing.

He eased over to the tall bureau in the corner and opened up drawer after drawer staring into the meticulously situated contents of each, finding nothing but forehead protectors, gloves, underwear, and all the miscellaneous accessories folded neatly. One drawer was full of scrolls, rolled and stacked neatly. 

He stood on his tiptoes to open the last one. The bureau was tall and he could just see over the top of the dark cherry wood as he slid the drawer open gently. His gasp filled the silence of the room. He never expected to find *this*. 

Laid out in a very neat and orderly fashion against the black felt that lined the bottom of the drawer were several large rubbery dildos ranging in color from flesh to deep purple. The largest one was the flesh colored one, and Sasuke licked his lips as he reached in to pick up the rigid, yet pliable sex toy. 

He squeezed the peach translucent piece in his hands, sizing it up. It was a great deal bigger than his and he couldn‘t help but wonder if Itachi’s was so ample. The fake cock had realistic veins bulging out of it from all sides and a well defined head. 

Then thoughts began to race through his head. Itachi didn’t have a girlfriend. Were these his own private sex toys? Did Itachi lay on this perfectly made bed, with its black quilt and Uchiha crest in its center, and spread his legs and slide these huge ‘cocks’ into his ass? Did Itachi get off on having a giant purple dildo shoved up in him? This all seemed rather strange to Sasuke, and he shook his head trying to make sense of it all.

Was his older brother such a pervert? Was he so perverted that he maneuvered these plastic cocks into his ass immediately next door to Sasuke night after night? He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. His own dick was straining uncomfortably against the black pants of his Uchiha uniform. 

He stood back up on his tiptoes and peered over the wooden rim to see what else the drawer contained. Lubricant. That was it. Several tubes of lubricant. Plain. Clear. Nothing special. Sasuke grabbed one of the bottles and slid the drawer closed. His hands were shaking and his mind was reeling. He wanted to know what it felt like have a cock in his ass. And with the help of Itachi’s rubber dick, he could actually find out. 

He eased out of Itachi’s room and quietly slid the door closed behind him. He padded the few feet that separated his room from Itachi’s and crept in to his own room. Holding the large dildo in his sweaty hand, he slid his own door shut… and turned the lock. 

He laid the dick on his bed alongside the lube and carefully unfastened his pants, dribbling them down to the floor and stepping out of them slowly. His member throbbed deliciously at the thought of what this might feel like. Visions of the illustrations in the little orange book flooded his mind, remembering the countenances of the fucked and the ones doing the fucking, and how awesomely divine their expressions purveyed the feeling. The thought that this had actually been in Itachi’s ass and would soon be in *his* ass made his mouth go dry and he licked the corner of his mouth and bit at his bottom lip, not sure exactly how to proceed.

He was a virgin after all. The only sexual acts he had witnessed were on the video he had snuck from his father’s room which was of a man and a woman having sex, and the book he had stolen from Kakashi which only had drawings of men having sex. He wasn’t sure exactly what to expect. Did he just spread the lube on it and slide it in? Would it just slide in? He didn’t know. He would just have to experiment with it. 

He grinned as he picked up the lube and uncapped it squeezing some in his hand. He stroked a good amount across his heated cock and let his eyes flutter closed, breathing out a soft sigh at the feeling that snaked through his groin. His balls tightened obediently as if they knew it was time again to come, simply by their owner’s touch. 

His dark spiky head fell easily to one shoulder as a quiet groan escaped from gently parted lips as he caressed the rigid flesh, so hot to his touch. His thumb carefully massaged the leaking crown, pleased with the feeling. He was so aroused. He teased at his balls, touching them with feather light strokes, causing shudders to thread their way wonderfully through his body. 

“Oh… *Itachi*…” he breathed out into the quiet room. “*Fuck me*… Itachi…” soft forbidden whispers fell so easily from his mouth. He ran his tongue sensually over his upper lip, thrusting gently into his hand, imagining Itachi was on the bed in front of him and that he was seducing his older brother. *Could he seduce Itachi? Could he even if he really wanted to?* 

He reached down and squeezed a thick ribbon of lube onto the dildo and laid down on the bed, spreading his pale lean legs wide. He slid one hand down to find his rear entrance, and upon finding the small wrinkly indention, slicked it up with the lubricant and positioned the dildo at his pucker. 

If Sasuke had been experienced, he would have known that what he was about to do would be basically impossible without preparation, considering the size of the toy. But after a few failed attempts at trying to push the large member into his ass, he realized it was near hopeless from this angle.

He thought for a moment, feeling rather frustrated, and decided that the force of gravity would certainly help things along and so he got down on the floor beside his bed. He sat the dildo on the floor pointing straight upright toward his ass, holding it steady and began an attempt to slide down on the huge flesh colored rubber cock. 

It still wouldn’t go in. What was he doing wrong? He knew that it was physically possible to get a cock to slide into an ass… there were ‘homosexuals’ right? But what did he need to do? He had covered it with lube and still his tight pucker refused to take the large mushroom head in. 

He was concentrating very had on trying to ride the dildo, completely lost in his actions, and pumping his cock eagerly when he heard the shoji screen slide slowly open. He looked up at the door, wide-eyed in terror, fully expecting to see one of his parents standing there. Instead, he felt his insides melt into heated lust when he saw Itachi standing there looking down at him with a smirk on his face. 

“Hmph… Foolish otouto… you’ll never get it in without stretching yourself first,” his voice was matter-of-fact… and deep, teasing and laced with desire. 

Itachi turned and slid the door shut quietly and locked it.

“I--I thought I locked that!” Sasuke stammered, blushing wildly. 

His heart was pounding in his throat when Itachi whispered teasingly, “I’m a ninja, Sasuke… an interior lock is merely *a minor hindrance*.” 

Sasuke didn’t know what to make of the evil grin that seemed to break forth across Itachi’s face as he stepped ever closer to his naked brother on the floor straddling *his* dildo, with his erect cock jutting straight out, blushing hot and dripping with want.

“Here, otouto,” he purred as he dropped to his knees on the floor beside Sasuke, “let me show you…”

A strong hand was placed on Sasuke’s chest as he pushed his brother back into a laying position and took the dildo from him. “This is one of my bigger ones, Sasuke… you must be very horny.” 

“Itachi… I-I was just curious…” Sasuke’s words came out in a choked whimper as Itachi picked up the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He took Sasuke’s right ankle and raised one of his legs up to rest it on his left shoulder, positioning Sasuke gently on his side, spreading him nice and wide to reveal the tender quivering pucker. 

“That’s completely understandable.”

Sasuke was confounded at his brother’s demeanor. Itachi was being so calm, so collected… acting completely as if nothing were in disarray, nothing at all was amiss to find his baby brother trying to fuck himself on one of his ‘larger’ dildos. 

“Lay back and relax, otouto,” Itachi whispered huskily, “let aniki help you.” His words drifted off as he traced Sasuke’s reddened hole with his middle finger, teasing at it gently. He began to massage his brother’s foot with his other hand, whispering the broken instruction, “deep breath” to Sasuke, before sliding his finger into his brother’s hot body.

Sasuke winced at the intrusion. “Oh… aniki… it feels… nnnh… weird.”

“I know, Sasuke…” Itachi groaned softly, “just relax… I promise, it will feel *a lot* better very soon.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the floor, closing his eyes and stroking his own cock. 

“Mmm… that’s it, otouto… touch yourself. It will feel much better that way.”

Sasuke exhaled a soft sexy sigh mingled with a moan as Itachi leaned in pushing his leg back further, tenderly licking at his ankle bone, sucking and nipping at the skin, as he slid another finger into his hot trembling insides. 

“Do you like that? Mmm… you’re a naughty boy, Sasuke… look how hard your cock is. Does it turn you on for your nii-san to finger-fuck you, hmm?”

Sasuke nodded, feeling so embarrassed that he was more than loving the feeling of his nii-san finger-fucking him. He fisted himself at slow easy pace, trying hard to mimic his brother’s rhythm. 

“Do me harder, nii-san,” he whimpered, needing to feel more.

“Not yet…” another soft kiss against his ankle. “Not yet.” And Itachi continued with his torturous pace, scissoring and stretching him before adding a third finger. 

Sasuke gasped softly at the last addition. “Ohhh… Itachiiii… it hurts…”

“Mmm… I know Sasuke… just a bit longer and I’ll make you feel so good,” and Itachi wasn’t lying. Sasuke felt Itachi’s fingers wiggling and moving inside him and then his brother touched a spot on the inside of him that made his vision go all sparkly and his whole body shiver at the incredible feeling that overtook him. He couldn’t stifle the cry that ripped from his lips at such an intense feeling, and his come was immediately splattering hotly all over his stomach and chest. 

“Heh heh…” Itachi laughed softly. “Good boy.” 

And his fingers were slipped from Sasuke’s ass with a wet squelching noise. He reached up to slide a hand through his brother’s hot come, smoothing it across the taut muscles of his abdomen, and rubbing it upward across both of his erect nipples, pinching at the swollen tender peaks wetting them with the boy’s own semen. 

Sasuke knew Itachi would reach for the dildo next, but before he knew it, Itachi was running it across his stomach, rolling and soaking it with his own come. The younger raven covered his eyes with his hand, half satiated, completely embarrassed, but knowing full-well what Itachi was about to do. There was nothing he could say. He couldn’t very well tell his aniki to stop and not do this. No… he wanted his aniki to do this… *and more*. 

“This should slide in nicely now,” Itachi droned above him.

And it did. Sasuke felt the slick head against his pucker, felt Itachi’s muscles tense as he pushed the dildo against his prepared entrance, felt that tight ring of muscle give way and that bulging head push through. 

“Ah… aniki…” his words were cut short by his brother’s mouth closing down over his. Sasuke felt a gentle snicker escape from his brother’s mouth as he traced his otouto’s soft lips with his tongue. Sasuke was quickly opening wide to accept his brother’s tongue into his mouth and arching upwards like a tiny bird wanting to receive its sustenance from it’s mother. 

He cried out into Itachi’s mouth as he felt the large dildo slide deeper into his passageway. It felt like he was being stretched beyond his limits. “Itachi… I’m so full…” he whispered in between the intoxicating kisses that Itachi was lavishing on him. 

“Do you like it, otouto?” 

“Nnnh… yeah… ah…” he squirmed beneath Itachi as the toy was shoved inside him all the way with one final stroke. 

“How does that feel… now that it’s in all the way?” 

“Full… Itachi… so full.” His virgin cock throbbed in his hand as he continued to pump it, so slick and hard again. When Itachi leaned back, Sasuke whimpered disappointedly but watched keenly to see what his brother was going to do next. 

Itachi focused intently on Sasuke’s moving hand that was wrapped tightly around his bulging shaft. “Tell me how this feels…” Itachi slid the dildo out and pushed it back in, slid it out and pushed it back in, over and over again, gaining more momentum with each stroke. Sasuke cried out at the feeling of being fucked by his aniki with a toy cock. He felt so dirty and so embarrassed, and so fucking turned on, he could barely stand it.

And then Itachi tilted it just slightly and began roughly hitting that sweet sensitive spot that had felt all too delicious before. He hit it over and over, relentlessly, making Sasuke cry out and grab at Itachi’s arm attempting to slow him down, begging him to please stop, that he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Itachi only grinned that sexy malicious grin that he was so well known for. “Oh… otouto…” he whispered, leaning in to kiss his brother’s adorable moaning mouth, “I can’t stop until I make you come again… I just can’t do that.”

Sasuke had broken out in a heated sweat, his whole body was wracked with ecstasy like he had never experienced before as Itachi slammed that big plastic cock in and out of his ass. He could feel that delicious tight heat forming in his belly threatening to rush through his at any moment… building so heavily like river rushing wildly toward a waterfall… and then it was there. His orgasm overcame him and he couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, he could only feel… only feel the excruciatingly delightful feeling that had taken him at the hand of his only brother. And he was splattering come everywhere *again*. 

His body felt like liquid heat, melted to the core. He was boneless, spineless; he had lost all sense of his surroundings. He opened his eyes momentarily to see Itachi’s silhouette standing over him peeling his shirt over his head, revealing that lean exquisitely muscular chest; watched him unfasten the black ninja pants that he wore beneath his uniform; watched as Itachi’s cock nodded out of the front of those pants, larger and thicker than that obtrusive vulgar dildo that Itachi had just fucked him with.

Sasuke whined and tried to move. He knew what was coming, and suddenly his mind was reeling again. Itachi was about to fuck him! He pushed himself up on shaky arms to try to get a better view of his brother’s amazing body or more importantly his overly amazing cock that was so huge and appeared to be so heavy that it bobbed up and down with every slight movement he made. And then Itachi was gracefully and quickly on his knees in front of Sasuke and that monstrous cock was within inches of him seeming to radiate a heat all its own. 

“Taste me, Sasuke…” 

“…”

“I want to feel your pretty mouth on my cock… I’ve dreamed of how you would feel… you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, Sassssukeeeee.” His voice was so deep and droning, Sasuke could feel his own cock twitching again just at the sound of his aniki’s words.

“Aniki… it’s so *big*…”

“Mmm…” Itachi’s hand was wrapped around his shaft teasing at it.

“It won’t fit in my mouth…”

“Just try it… otouto… look you’re already getting hard again.” Itachi reached out to flick one of Sasuke’s pink swelling nipples. “You’re insatiable.”

Sasuke blushed madly at his brother’s forwardness and felt the blood rushing immediately to his cock. Itachi was right. 

He knelt on the floor in front of his brother, and lowered his face down close to Itachi’s huge flushed member and gave an experimental lick to the tip, tracing the crown in small circles, relishing the warm salty taste of his aniki’s pre-come. He pulled back to look up at his brother and Itachi smiled at the string of saliva mixed with his own emissions that kept Sasuke connected his the head of his cock. 

“Suck it,” he ordered him softly but firmly. 

Sasuke obeyed. He opened wide and took the thick head between his lips passing it between his teeth, and carefully worked his tongue in gentle tickling motions on the underside of Itachi’s glans as he slurped with a soft wet suction. 

“Mmmm… yeah… that’s good otouto. Take it deeper.”

Sasuke obeyed. He moved downward on Itachi’s impossibly hard shaft. He could only get it in about halfway until his mouth felt completely full and his throat was deciding on its own that now was the time to reflexively gag this huge intruder out. 

Sasuke decided that in order to avoid retching, pulling out a little now was a good idea, and so he did. And then he slid back down, sucking and tonguing at the huge vein on the underside of his aniki’s cock. Up and down, up and down, he bobbed his head, suckling and tasting, moaning and thrilling at the sounds of Itachi’s affirmation of his efforts. This felt completely intoxicating. He wanted to make Itachi come. He wanted to taste his brother’s orgasm in his mouth… feel his hot come sliding down his throat. 

Itachi was pinching at his nipples, raking them with his fingernails and reaching down between his legs to stroke his readily forming third erection. 

“That’s good, otouto. Come here.” Itachi pulled him up off his cock with the wet sound of a suction release. “We’ll do this later… right now… I want to feel what it’s like to be inside you.”

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered closed as his brother manhandled him onto his lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around Itachi’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him so sweetly as Itachi positioned him straddling his cock and gripped his hips roughly, pushing him down over his saliva slick cock. His head slid with a groan past Sasuke’s tight band of muscle. 

“It burns… aniki.” Sasuke whined breathlessly, just wanting Itachi to fuck the hell out of him at that point. 

“Eh… you don’t look like you really care, otouto.” Itachi mused as he observed Sasuke’s lazy rag doll-like conduct. 

“Fuck me hard, aniki… I don’t care if it hurts… I want to feel you…”

“Ahhh!”

“Nnnnh… yeah… OH! GOD! SASUKE! *You feel amazing*… Itachi pulled Sasuke’s head back by a handful of black spiky-soft hair, biting at the tender flesh of his throat as he thrust up into his brother. It was true… he’d never felt an ass so tight. Never felt a sensation so amazing. His cock felt as if it were going to be ripped cleanly from his body. Every muscle inside Sasuke seemed to grip and massage his cock like a thousand fingers, and he still wasn’t fully sheathed!

“More, aniki deeper.”

“Gah… yeah…”

Sasuke had begun to move his hips now as if suddenly awakened from his dreamlike trance, and was now intent on impaling himself on his brother’s massive member. 

He bounced harder and harder gripping Itachi’s head, his hair, his neck, his shoulders, anywhere he could find that was stationary enough for him to press himself downward. His cries echoed throughout the tiny bedroom, reverberating through Itachi’s mind, etching themselves into his memory. 

“Nnnh… fuck me Sasuke…oh… yessss…”

It seemed to go on and on for so long. Sasuke felt indescribably full of cock. His insides felt so utterly expanded, and he felt so hot and sweaty, so sexy and achy all over, but a good kind of ache… the ache that promised him sweet release. 

His body moved in perfect time with Itachi’s as if they were made for each other. Their flesh slid and glided against the other in sweet unison, so easily, and so violently at the same time… Itachi pressed Sasuke’s shoulders down thrusting up into him, burying himself deep within that hot delicious heat, as Sasuke let his head fall back again, wanting to lose himself in this experience forever. 

Sasuke felt Itachi’s hands slide to his ass cheeks gripping him, painfully spreading him impossibly wider, running his fingers along the connection where their flesh met together. 

“Sasuke… I want to come inside you…”

And Sasuke answered him with a deep soulful kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into Itachi’s willing mouth, running his alongside his brother’s, sliding together with that warm wet velvetiness, biting and moaning his agreement. He rode his nii-san harder and with more force than before, making Itachi whisper the words he wanted to hear…

“Nnnh… Sasuke… you’re the best I’ve ever had…”

And his orgasm was rushing through him again for the third time that afternoon, invading his nervous system and spilling out the end of his cock, feeling distinctively stronger than the diluted spurts that choked from his aching member revealed. 

Itachi slammed in deep, emptying his thick heavy load as far into his little brother as he could possibly get it. Sasuke whimpered and couldn’t help but smile a little through his passionate expression as he felt his brother’s warmth fill him full. It felt to good to feel Itachi’s body stiffen and shudder beneath him as he finished, knowing he was experiencing the greatest physical sensation in the world inside *his little brother*… and he had said it, and Sasuke had heard him… and Itachi didn’t lie. *He was the best Itachi had ever had.* 

~ ~ ~ 

As they lay there on the cool floor of Sasuke’s bedroom, both naked and covered with come, sweat and lube, Itachi traced a gentle line along Sasuke’s jaw, teasing him softly and kissed his lips in a tender kiss. 

“When can we do this again?”

“Anytime you want to, aniki…”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes.”

“Itachi?” 

“Mmm?”

“Can I fuck you next time?”

“Hmm…” Itachi appeared deep in thought. “You know Sasuke… that’s not a bad idea.” he smiled. Sasuke settled into the crook of Itachi’s neck. 

“What about your dildo collection?”

“What about it?”

“You won’t need it anymore.”

“That’s a good observation. Perhaps I’ll keep them for when you’re away on missions.” Sasuke poked Itachi in the ribcage attempting to rile him. 

“Let’s give them to mom.” 

“Sasuke…”

“Yeah…”

“You’re not right.”

END~


End file.
